Desde España con amor
by Eakeles
Summary: Después de ver que hasta su hermano tenía su propia sección de preguntas Fem!España no había podido resistirse a crear la suya propia. ¡Preguntad!
1. Introducción

Mientras revisaba una página web que le había recomendad Hungría hace un tiempo descubrió algo que le llamó enormemente la atención ¡Su hermano había comenzado una sección de preguntas! ¡Y no le había dicho nada! Definitivamente eso merecía una respuesta, ¡crearía su propia sección de preguntas! Porque ella no era menos que nadie. Así que cogió un tomate y mientras lo mordía comenzó con la primera entrada.

Hola a todos, Isabel Fernández Carriedo, parte femenina del Reino de España da por comenzada su propia sección de preguntas, estáis todos invitados a preguntar lo que queráis *sonrié*


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hungría**

_TwT Isabel~! Que de tiempo sin saber de ti -la abraza-. No nos veimamos desde que Iggy nos mando a vuestro universo, fue la mejor semana que pase con las chicas y todos vosotros, se os echa de menos, ¿como estas? Italia del sur sigue igual de enfadona y lo mas importante como esta su hermana... Se siguen peleando, espero saber pronto de ti._

_Muchos besos desde aqui. _

_Atte: Eli~_

**Respuesta**

¡Eliiii! La abraza muy fuerte :3 Sí que hacía tiempo, por aquí te echábamos de menos, además de que te envidiamos muchísimo, tú ya sabes por qué ;) De todas formas, me parece que no te lo habían comentado, pero la puerta sigue abierta y puedes venir a vernos cuando quieras :D fusosososo Estoy bien, tirando más o menos, ya sabes que la crisis no está siendo buena con la jefa :( ¡pero resistiré! ¿y tú? ¿cómo estás? Ya conoces a Romanita~ es una monada pero con mucho carácter, ¡por eso es todavía más mona! En cuanto a nuestra Ita, sabe cuidarse por sí misma, me sorprendió que el Ita-chan de vuestro mundo no fuese así, pero es problemático porque se pelea mucho con Romanita y no es bueno que las hermanas se peleen :(

Muchos besitos para ti también. Te envío una caja de tomates ^^

Isa~

PD: Por cierto, tienes que devolverme la paellera, aunque no sé todavía muy bien para que la querías, aunque Prusia dijo algo de una sartén complementaria que no entendí (?) Y otra cosa creo que tu versión masculina nos mira raro a Francia, a Prusia y a mí.

**O: ahora las Nyotalia? TODO EL MUNDO SE HARA UNA SECCION? SOLO FALTA QUE SEALAND SE HAGA UNA! *recupera compostura***

**Bueno bueno, es hora de ponernos serios y de hacer preguntas...Para vos, sos diferente a Antonio o se parecen?**

**Por Loki-Boom2**

Es que no me podía creer que mi hermano no me hubiese contado que iba a tener su propia sección, es malo conmigo T_T

Sobre Antonio… Somos bastante parecidos, pero tenemos nuestras diferencias, como buenos hermanos ^^ Él es un poco más despistado, yo puedo leer mejor el ambiente (?) y tengo peor genio cuando me enfado, o eso me dicen, pero eso no pasa **casi** nunca ;)

**Que tanto quieres a Lovina :3?**

**Por Loki-Boom2**

Adoro a mi niñita, es como mi hija, después de todo la crié desde que era así de pequeñita *hace gesto hasta su rodilla* además de que es monísima fusososo, no entiendo porqué se enfada cuando se lo digo.

**Que tanto te gustan los tomates?**

**Por Loki-Boom2**

¡Son lo mejor! Además de poder comerlos solos o en ensalada puedes utilizarlos para hacer muchos platos, te recomiendo el gazpacho, es delicioso~, mejor, ¡te envío un bol de gazpacho! Seguro que te gusta ^^. No creo que los coma tanto como dice la gente *muerde su quinto tomate desde que empezó a escribir las respuestas*.

**Como es su mundo paralelo? Eli conto que se encontraron en su mundo...**

**Por Loki-Boom2**

Es el mismo, pero las representaciones tenemos distinto género, además puedes pasar de uno a otro muy fácilmente, creo que por algún hechizo mal de Inglaterra, de cualquiera de los dos es posible, hizo que el portal no se pueda cerrar ¡Pero no nos quejamos! Así puedo ver a mi hermano más a menudo y nos repartimos el trabajo ^^. Paz y tomates para todos :3

**Se queda mirando,boqueando(?)-ssdahsafdbdsaf Isabel~¿Sabes que te adoro ahora más que hiciste una sección de preguntas?~asdf **

**Bueno...Como esto va de preguntas...¿Qué tal es tu relación con Arthur~?Tanto como españa-inglaterra, como isabel-arthur El mundo quiere saberlo(?)**

¿Me adoras? *se sonroja* ¡Yo también te adoro desde ya! *la abraza*

Esto…, bueno… más o menos, las cosas con Inglaterra nunca podrán estar bien 100% hasta que me devuelva a *tachado*nuestro*tachado* mi hijo (Gibraltar), pero ahora estamos bastante bien, ¡hasta hemos firmado una colaboración entre el Instituto Cervantes y el British Council! Y bueno, Arthur me cae bastante mejor que la estúpida de Alice *aprieta los puños*, se supone que es un _caballero_ y en verano le gusta venir a visitarme~

No entiendo, ¿por qué lo quiere saber?

**Bueno, te dejo~Pero antes:¿Cómo pudimos perder el partido con inglaterra 1-0?Fue un golpee muy duro**

**Por Ariadonechan **

¡No me recuerdes eso! *se va a una esquina emo* Si estábamos jugando mejor, voy a decirle al seleccionador que deje de hacer partidos amistosos, que siempre acabamos mal (menos con Chile), encima tuve que aguantar a Alice toda la noche pavoneándose ¬¬ eso sí, no me quedé sin darle un buen tirón de orejas a Pepe Reina, a Villa y a alguno más ¬¬ Ya les he dicho, que ganan la Eurocopa o se acuerdan. Aunque lo peor fue la apuesta que perdí con Arthur, tuve que hacer…, digo, Adiós :)

Apaga el ordenador después de contestar a sus primeras preguntas y se siente feliz de saber que tiene fans.

Ojalá me sigáis enviando preguntas, la jefa estará encantada de responder ^^


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Por fin tenía un ratito libre sin que sus representantes políticos la agobiasen, agradecía que hubiese llegado la jornada de reflexión, aunque mañana eran las elecciones y seguro que acabaría con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, de momento no quería pensar mucho en ello, así que fue a la cocina a por unos cuantos tomates y luego a por el ordenador, quería ver si alguien le había dejado alguna preguntita fusososo~

* * *

><p><strong>Nyaaaaan! Isabel-samaa! Te estaba esperando!<strong>

**Tengo unas preguntitas para ti!**

**¿Que tal te llevas con las comunidades autónomas del Mediteráneo?**

**Por Anzhelika Ivanov**

¿Me esperabas? ¡Qué ilusión!

Pregunta lo que quieras, para eso está esta sección :D

Las comunidades del Mediterráneo son muy especiales, por decir algo sobre ellas *se deprime un poco*. Está Cataluña que me suele gritar cada vez que me ve, aunque no siempre, normalmente si no le mencionas a Madrid las cosas pueden estar tranquilas, relativamente u.u, también esta Valencia que es un muy simpático y agradable, pero… es un poco pirómano, es mejor mantenerlo alejado de todos los mecheros posibles, aunque hace unas paellas deliciosas ^^ las mejores, desde luego y le gusta hacer peleas de tomates, en eso le acompaña Murcia, creo que es el que se los suministra ¬¬. Andalucía me cae muy bien ^^ es muy simpática y agradable, la gente dice que tenemos un carácter muy parecido :) Y por último Baleares, es una niña tan mona fusososo~ ^^ adoro ir a visitarla y hace la mejor ensaimada del mundo.

**¿En tu mundo, cómo es Rusia?**

**Por Anzhelika Ivanov**

¿Anya? Es muy alta y los demás países dicen que da mucho miedo, pero a mí me parece muy simpática, siempre tiene una sonrisa que me recuerda a una niña pequeña ^^ Yo creo que la gente le tiene miedo porque siempre va con una pala, pero nunca la he visto utilizarla (?), además, Hungría siempre va por ahí con una sartén y nadie le tiene miedo. Sabes, Anya vino un día a mi casa y me preguntó si le podía dar un girasol de mi huerto, se puso muy contenta cuando se lo di ^^ y ahora me visita mucho.

**¿Me darías una caja de tomates (La crisis apreta XD?**

**Por Anzhelika Ivanov**

¡Por supuesto! La crisis es dura, pero con un buen tomate las cosas se ven mucho mejor ^^ Te doy de los mejores que he recogido últimamente, espero que te gusten fusososo~

**Se queda pensativa mirando la respuesta-Hacer...¡¿Hacer qué? Dinoslo, va~ El mundo quiere saberlo(?)**

**Por Ariadonechan**

*Se sonroja* Nada, nada *intenta disimular* solo me prestó un vestido de criada y… ¡nada más!

**(...)Espera...¿Por qué odias tanto a Alice?**

**Por Ariadonechan**

En realidad, más que odiar, es la costumbre, demasiados años llevándonos mal, además, no me cae bien porque es demasiado creída, petulante…, ni que ella fuese mejor que yo ¬¬, además ella crió a Estados Unidos y todos sabemos cómo es...

**Rusia**

¡Privet Fem! España!

¡Me alegra de que hayas hecho tu propia Sección de Preguntas,da~! Por un momento creí que sería tu hermano,da~.Ultimamente a todos los Paises les está dando por hacer lo mismo,da~. En fin, ¡Me alegro mucho de verte! Y espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto,da~.

Con mucho cariño:

Ivan Braginsky.

**Respuesta**

¡Hola Iván!

Gracias por comentar ^^. Ya había visto muchas secciones y quería hacerme una también. Yo también espero saber sobre ti :D ¿Quieres un girasol? Anya estuvo aquí y se llevó unos cuantos, pero todavía me quedan ;)

Muchos besos.

Isabel Fernández Carriedo.

**Bélgica**

Isabel Fernandez Carriedo!

¿Porque no me dijiste que tu también tenias sección de preguntas? ¿Es divertido no?

Bueno... ¡espero que estés bien! Me pasaba por aquí más bien para dejarte una preguntita (lo que me dejaste el otro día ya lo respondí en mi sección)

Tengo una pequeña duda... ¿Crees que Vincent pueda estar enamorado? Anda bastante raro-más de lo habitual- y eso me preocupa... ¡porque no me cuenta sus cosas!

T.T espero tu respuesta... en verdad estoy preocupada.

PD: Saludame a tu hermano! Y dile que lo de la cesta de tomates... lo voy a pensar

**Respuesta**

Emma :)

Creía que ya lo sabías, por eso no te dije nada. Es muy divertido, además así nos ponemos en contacto con los demás países :D

Estoy bien, espero que tú también, me pasaré por tu sección a ver que me has respondido ^^ Vincent… ahora que lo dices, es verdad, tiene cara de enamoradillo ¡qué mono! Pero no se me ocurre de quien puede ser, tendremos que investigar. ¿Ya no te cuenta sus cosas? Igual es que le da vergüenza, ya sabes que no le gusta expresar sus sentimientos, pero no te preocupes, seguro que está bien.

Ok, se lo comentaré XD.

**Hola Isabel, aqui Loki-Boom2 reportandose :)**

**Pues, como dijiste que su mundo es lo mismo salvo por detallitos... te preguntare lo mismo que a tu hermano: Como te sentiste al ganar la Copa Mundial de Futbol el año pasado? *w* **  
><strong>Loki-Boom2 fuera, paz!<strong>

**Por Loki-Boom2**

*Empieza a bailar: Samina mina eh eh, waka waka, eh, eh* ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Fue genial! Ni te imaginas lo feliz que me sentí :D Creía que nunca sería capaz de ganar un mundial, sobre todo después de lo mal que empecé ese año, pero ¡mira! Fue muy bonito que por una vez toda mi gente se olvidase de los problemas un rato y estuviesen tan unidos. Además, gané muchas apuestas con los otros países *sonrisa pícara*

* * *

><p>Sonrió al terminar de contestar sus preguntas y vio que los tomates ya se le habían acabado, así que cerró el ordenador y fue a buscar provisiones, esperaba que ninguna "ardilla" se los hubiese acabado todos.<p> 


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Al fin podía revisar el correo, estos últimos meses había estado muy ocupada en su casa por el cambio de gobierno, sus jefes (el nuevo y el antiguo) no la habían dejado tranquila casi en ningún momento, demasiado trabajo por hacer, pero ahora las cosas se habían calmado un poquito y podía dedicar un momentito a su correspondencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Francia<strong>

_Bonjour mon amour._

_No sabía que tenias una sección, si no te hubiera dado un recibimiento mas calido-le besa la mano-puedes pasarte por mi sección cuando quieras, también podemos salir a tomar algo uno de estos dias mi preciosa._

_Y sobre lo de tu hermano, no es que lo prefiera, es solo que los dos somos hombres y tenemos que salir a hablar cosas de hombre (si claro "hombres")_

_Aur revoir._

_Francis Bonefoy._

**Respuesta**

Hola Francis

Me alegra saber que no te has olvidado de mí, siempre tan detallista tú, ¿cuándo quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? Me gustaría hablar contigo de algunas cosas, por ejemplo de Matthew *mira pícaramente*.

No intentes engañarme, sé que Antonio y tú sois hombres, pero también tengo a Hungría que me informa de cosas.

Un beso.

Isabel Fernández Carriedo.

**Buenas :)**

**Me he enterado hace -Mira su reloj- tres segundos de que tenías una sección :O  
>Bueno... Tengo unas preguntitas para ti, si no te importa. ¿Que tal te llegas con Galicia y con Asturias? :)<strong>

**Por Awesomekuromichan**

¡Tres segundos! Qué rápida eres respondiendo entonces :3 Pregunta lo que quieras, para eso está esta sección ^^

Son muy agradables los dos, aunque siempre me regañan porque cuando voy a visitarlos se me olvida el paraguas y me acabo calando. Aunque tengo que reconocer que a veces son un poco peculiares, fíjate que Galicia dice que ve espíritus y brujas y no sé qué cosas más, me preocupa un poco y me he planteado llevarle al psicólogo, aunque al final nunca lo hago, sobre Asturias es un poco bocazas, le gusta presumir de haber empezado la reconquista y por eso acaba teniendo algún que otro con las otras comunidades, siempre tengo que estar alerta para evitar que se peleen más de la cuenta, y al final se enfadan conmigo T.T

**Arthur, Gilbert o Francis ¿A cual prefieres de los tres? :3**

**Por Awesomekuromichan**

Eeee, pues, para salir de juerga a Gilbert y Francis evidentemente, son mis mejores amigos (junto con Julchen y Marianne, sus nyo) y tengo que reconocer que estoy muy a gusto con ellos a pesar de que a veces digan que soy muy inocente, sabes *mira alrededor para comprobar que no haya nadie* a Francis le tengo un cariño especial porque fue mi primer amor *se sonroja*

Arthur siempre me ha intrigado, ya sabes, con todos los problemas con los piratas y las batallas (que yo gané muchas, aunque todo el mundo se acuerde solo de la Armada ¬¬) y tengo que reconocer que está muy sexy de pirata (no se lo digas), además ahora me gusta tomarle el pelo porque es un guiri XD, pero es muy buena compañía para ir a la playa y luego tengo que ayudarle con la crema cuando se quema ^^

**¿Cual es tu comida favorita?**

**Por Awesomekuromichan**

Esta es fácil, ¡los tomates! ^^ Son deliciosos, y los puedes poner en un montón de platos, ensalada, gazpacho, que ricos, te doy una cesta :3.

**¿Qué opinas de Canadá?**

**Por Awesomekuromichan**

Canadá… *piensa un poco* ¡el chico del osito! Tengo que reconocer que todavía me pregunto cómo alguien que ha sido criado por Francia e Inglaterra es tan cuerdo y mono. Le admiro mucho, a veces me digo a mí misma, si lo hace Canadá no puede ser malo ;)

**¿Tianes algún gato/a? Si es así ¿Cómo se llama?**

**Por Awesomekuromichan**

Tengo una gata, es un poco revoltosa y me destroza las cortinas, pero la quiero mucho. Creo que Romana le puso un nombre cuando era pequeña, pero como siempre se me olvida la llamo Tomatina :3

***O* Ganaste a Inglaterra alguna apuesta? Eres mi idola! XD Que le hiciste hacer...? ewe**

**Por .Junkie**

Eee… bueno… en realidad la última la ganó él T.T Fue bastante avergonzante, aunque yo también le he ganado apuestas, la última en la final de la Champions, muahahaha, ahora tengo una bonita colección de fotos sexys de Iggy en ropa interior de I love Barcelona en distintos escenarios y sabe que si se porta mal pueden difundirse por la red.

**Hola señorita Isabel ~ Sé que la crisis aprieta ¡pero los españoles somos fuertes! ¡Hemos salido de cosas peores! Ahora mis preguntas ¿Qué opinas de Canarias? Realmente es una comunidad que la gente suele olvidar (cofcofcomoCanadácofcof) **

**Por Kitsune2494**

¡Saldremos! Eso seguro, claro que no va a poder una crisis empezada por Estados Unidos con nosotros ¡Hombre ya! Perdón por el arrebato u_u.

No te creas, Canarias es bastante popular, sobre todo entre británicos y alemanes, además de que alguna que otra comunidad envidia su clima, el problema que tiene es que está un poquito lejos, pero no puedo olvidarme de él, ¡me encanta su acento! Además de que siempre es muy alegre, el problema es que suele llegar tarde a los sitios porque cuando viene a la península se le olvida cambiar la hora del reloj ains.

**¿Y sobre los toros? Me interesaría saber tú opinión sobre ello, a mi sinceramente me parece una matanza, pero es una tradición... ¡Muchos besos señorita Isabel! - Le da un tomate, sonriendo algo sonrojada.**

**Por Kitsune2494**

Ay madre, sé que esto va a acabar en problemas, alguno de mis jefes se va a enfadar, pero la verdad es que no me gustan, no puedo ver al pobre animal sufriendo, me recuerda a mi torito, no me gustaría que a él le pasara nada T.T Sé que hay gente en casa a la que le gusta, pero es verdad es cada vez menos y, bueno, la mayoría son hombres, pero siempre hay distintas opiniones y tengo que convivir con todas ellas y hay que reconocer que el traje de luces queda muy bien a algunos (mi hermano por ejemplo).

Un tomate, muchas gracias ^^

* * *

><p>Escucha el grito de su jefe llamándola par algún asunto, suspira y apaga el ordenador, por lo menos le ha dado tiempo a responder todas las preguntas.<p> 


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Estoy tremendamente contenta hoy, y no sé por qué, así que sin querer he hecho un montón de torrijas (dulce típico de Semana Santa), tengo tantas que aunque he enviado muchas a Bélgica e Italia del Sur todavía me han sobrado muchas, ¿queréis?

**España**

_Hermanita! Jajaja me alegra que hayas empezado una sección, que orgulloso estoy de ti TTwTT. Realmente me gusta espero que te portes bien con tus fans y respondas correctamente, ah por cierto Laura (Cataluña) te envía recuerdos dice que necesita hablar urgentemente contigo de no se que cosa amorosa a mi no me lo quiere contar..._

_En fin te dejo y que no me entere que haces travesuras._

_Te quiere_

_Antonio Fernadez Carriedo_

**Respuesta**

¡Hermanito! No seas tan paternal conmigo, que nos conocemos, ya sabes que yo siempre soy muy agradable con mis fans, son tan fusososos. ¿Cataluña quiere verme? *medio temblorosa* ¿pero por qué? Si hace poco estuvo conmigo y me tiró un balón de fútbol a la cabeza. Todavía me duele T_T

Tranquilo, no haré travesuras, aunque vigila tú lo que haces, ya sabes que tengo informantes en todas partes.

Te quiero.

Isabel Fernández Carriedo.

PD: ¿Quieres una torrija?

**Hola Isabel~ **

**Qué alegría que tengas un sitio de preguntas! Oye, ¿tú tienes algo que ver con lo de que ahora los colegios estén haciéndose bilingües, eheh? No es que el inglés me disguste (¿cómo podría meterme en dA si no supiera ni pizca de inglés?) pero no he podido evitar preguntarme si esto es a´lgo en lo que habéis quedado Iggy y tú (me encantaría que así fuera ^^). Y aunque me encantaría pasarme el día haciéndote preguntas, lo mejor va a ser que siga haciendo el trabajo de inglés (sí, por eso estamos en la sala de ordenadores, por un trabajo de inglés XD). **

**Bye-bye Isa ;)**

**Por Anon**

En realidad ha sido idea de mis jefes, ellos no aprenden idiomas, pero a mí sí que me hacen aprender muchos T_T Estaba yo un día tan tranquila intentando aprender Euskera (el catalán y el gallego los llevo mucho mejor :D) para darle una sorpresa a Euskadi (que por cierto hoy está de fiesta), a ver si me ahorraba alguna de sus bromas, cuando apareció mi jefe diciendo que tenía que aprender inglés para mejorar mis relaciones con los demás países. Intenté explicarle que los países hablamos nuestra propia lengua, que también podíamos intentar mejor nuestras relaciones con mis niños (los latinos) porque los echo de menos, pero no me hizo ni caso, así que ahí están los colegios bilingües y yo tuve que ir a pedir ayuda a Arthur ¡y es un profesor muy exigente! A veces tengo que pedirle a Irlanda que me explique, porque es más simpática que él, pero bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo me enseña Arthur y yo a cambio le intento enseñar español, aunque se resiste mucho, pero él sabe que lo necesita para venir a verme en verano, le gusta mucho ¿sabes?, al final hemos llegado a una especie de acuerdo entre el Instituto Cervantes y el British Council y estamos avanzando.

No te preocupes, pregunta lo que quieras cuando puedas, que yo voy a estar mriando el correo cuando me dejen mis jefes. Cambiado de tema, ¿quieres una torrija?

Un beso.


End file.
